This disclosure relates generally to the generation of reminders by a device in accordance with an identified user event. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the generation of multiple inter-related reminders for tasks associated with an event.
Devices such as mobile phones, personal music players, tablet computers, and other similar devices have become an integral part of many users' lives. Because such devices are so commonly in the possession of a user, they are often utilized to provide reminders for upcoming events to a user. For example, a user may configure reminders for future events (e.g., a doctor's appointment, a meeting, a flight, etc.) such that the user will be provided with a notification as the event approaches. Notifications generated by these existing applications occur based on fixed trigger conditions provided by a user. That is, a reminder may be configured to occur at a specified time or when the user arrives at a specified location. Therefore, existing reminder applications merely notify a user when the specified trigger conditions are satisfied and are incapable of adjusting to changes in the underlying event for which the reminder was configured. Moreover, although many types of events may be associated with multiple tasks for which the user would desire a notification (e.g., a notification to obtain a dinner reservation, a notification to depart for the restaurant, etc.), due to the limited flexibility of existing reminder applications, a user may typically create a single finder having a single trigger condition for an event. It would therefore be desirable to provide an application with an awareness of the tasks associated with different types of events and that was capable of identifying changes in event conditions and, in response, modify the trigger conditions for one or more reminders related to the event.